


"Look Out! Here Comes Spider-Man"

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: A little fic where the Spider SquadTM finds a theme song for Spider-Man on YouTube. Let's just say, they each have their own unique reactions to it.





	"Look Out! Here Comes Spider-Man"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! thwip_thwip10 here! Just letting you guys know that this is my first ever fic I've made so I'm not entirely confident about my work yet. So let me know in the comments if you think I'm good or crap lol. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! (btw I have a Tumblr, which is my same name on here except the dash is higher, so come bug me there cause I don't have that many friends, thx)

In a short summery, Ned was overall shook. 

Early in the morning before he headed to Midtown Tech, Ned did his normal routine: wake up, think about more Funko Pop characters he should get for his collection and eat breakfast while watching YouTube. However today went a little differently than he thought it would go. 

While Ned was eating his sugar-filled Lucky Charms while browsing on YouTube, he spotted a video that had "Spider-Man" in the title. Without looking at the rest of what the title said, he clicked on the video and it started playing a pretty catchy song...

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size, catches thieves, just like flies, look out! Here comes Spider-Man..." 

What. Was. This. Glory. 

With Ned now having bulging eyes from how purely epic this song was, he decided to look again at what the rest of the title said. 

"Spider-Man Theme Song" 

It took almost a minute for Ned to fully absorb what he just read in his mind until he realized that he started screaming and flailing his arms around in pure joy. 

There was no doubt now. Peter Parker was officially an all-star superhero since he now had his own FLIPPING THEME SONG ON THE INTERNET FOR ALL TO SEE. 

Ned: DUDE DUDE DUUUUUDE 

Ned: U BETTER BE UP OR ELSE I'M COMING OVER TO DRAG U OUT OF BED FOR THIS 

Peter: Dude, what?? What's happened???

Ned: YOU happened dude!!! Well, more importantly, your THEME SONG 

Peter: ......my what????

Ned: Dude, have you even been online yet today?? Some random dude just posted this epic YouTube video that's called "Spider-Man Theme Song" and UGH DUDE IT'S SO LIT 

Ned: U GOTTA WATCH IT ASAP

Peter: Ok, just gimme a sec

Let's just say, Peter was just about as shook as Ned was the first time he saw it. 

However, what they didn't acknowledge until later was the amount of views the video got...

2,399,025 views. 

WHAT. EVEN. 

That made Peter wonder how many people besides those from Queens knew about Spider-Man. The more he thought about it, the more he felt a warm glow in his heart that made him feel giddy and happy throughout the rest of the day. 

And of course, with great pride comes great embarrassment as well. 

All that had to happen was for Tony Stark of all people to call him just a few minutes after the freak out, and listen to him sing. 

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can!" Peter groaned and heard Tony try and fail to hide his snicker he made after he sung into the phone. 

"So, it looks like you've seen it too?" asked Peter. 

"Only about 20 or 30 times in a row now." replied Tony, "And I gotta say, I know lots of young folks out there are talking about how awesome and epic and lit it sounds, but honestly, I I find it just plain adorable." 

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Stark" Peter whined. Tony simply laughed. 

"But honestly kid, good for you for getting the 'Theme Song' award. Not many of us get one of those, especially with those views! I mean I've got one, obviously, but Nat and Clint don't. I don't think even Same, Vision or Wanda have any either!" 

Peter rolled his eyes but smiled at Tony's comments. 

"All I'm trying to say here Pete, is that I'm proud of you. I mean, look how much you've grown to be the bright, young hero you are now in Queens! When I was your age, I wouldn't have even had the mere thought of becoming someone as loved and respected, as you've made not just Spider-Man, but yourself to be." 

There was a little pause in which neither Peter nor Tony spoke a word and just enjoyed the happy feeling they both shared. 

"Gosh, look at what you're doing to me, kid! Turning me all soft again! This time, it was just to listen to your silly theme song? What do I need to do to get some more of my reputation back, huh? Listen to AC/DC non-stop while drinking whisky until I see stars? What?"

Peter chuckled, "It's alright Mr. Stark, I don't think you've lost too much of your reputation yet. But thank you, Mr. Stark, really, for everything. I don't think I would've gotten this far without your help." 

"Alright, that's enough out of you and your mushy emotions. I've gotta go to a meeting now and would still like to have some hard edges around me so that I won't go showing off my extravagant emotions to anyone else's liking." 

Peter smiled, "Okay, I need to head to school now as well. I'll talk to you later?"

"For sure Pete, anytime." 

When Peter once again became Spider-Man after school, he started humming his theme song while swinging around Queens with a happy feeling in his heart. 'Yeah,' Peter thought, 'I guess I can be a pretty cool superhero.'


End file.
